


I swim in delight as in a sea

by Sangerin



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Kisslet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-02
Updated: 2009-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second time Inara kissed her, Kaylee realised there were things she hadn't even dared to dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I swim in delight as in a sea

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from mab2701; title adapted from a line in Walt Whitman's "I Sing the Body Electric".

Part of the attraction Inara has to Kaylee is her unabashed femininity. She's all flowing gowns and long hair and prettiness, and although Kaylee loves who she is, she can't help once in a while wanting to be pretty and flouncy and the center of attention. It's why she still has a pink dress hanging in her cabin; why she rigged up fairy lights in the engine room of Serenity, and why she loves spending time in Inara's shuttle.

Inara brushes Kaylee's hair and calls her _mei-mei_ ; she strokes Kaylee's cheek with her silk-smooth fingers. She serves the tea ceremony with a beauty and formality Kaylee never saw before she met Inara, and just when Kaylee is beginning to think Inara is growing weary of her, Inara leans forward to kiss Kaylee gently.

The first time Inara kissed her, Kaylee felt as though all her dreams had come true. The second time Inara kissed her, Kaylee realised there were things she hadn't even dared to dream.

It always begins the same way. They sit on the edge of Inara's bed, Inara's arm around Kaylee's waist. Inara's other hand holds Kaylee's jaw and cheek, and her soft lips brush against Kaylee's. It's all soft and gentle and delicate and _Inara_ , and Kaylee thinks she might near die from the tension and the beauty and the sheer want of the moment. Until Inara's lips press more firmly against Kaylee's, and her tongue runs along Kaylee's lips until she opens her mouth and lets Inara in.

Sometimes, after that, the kiss is slow and lazy - exploring each other's mouths with their tongues, long kisses intermingled with soft sighs and drawing back to smile at each other. Sometimes the kisses are frantic, capturing each other's lips between their teeth, stretching them out as they suckle the plump flesh. Sometimes they are dainty - at other times boisterous - and at other times one woman drifts her kisses along the other's jawline, to her earlobe or to her neck and collarbone.

It may always start the same, but the endings are always different, and Kaylee loves all the directions their kisses have ever gone.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] I swim in delight as in a sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/463008) by [nickelmountain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/pseuds/nickelmountain)




End file.
